


Carry Us With You

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you make a story where Regina is struggling with reverting back to being evil with the queens of darkness and Emma helps her through it or vice versa? - SQ Vortex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Us With You

Regina sits awake in the cabin. Around her the Queens of Darkness sleep. Their darkness, their crimes do not weigh heavy on their heads like they do for her. They live in darkness. They embrace it and so sleep comes easy for them.

Not so much for Regina. She's surrounded by people who live a life she's left behind. They use dark magic as if it has no price. They care not for their hearts and the dwindling lights within them. Normally it's easy for Regina to avoid the darkness, well perhaps easy isn't the right word, but with her family she's surrounded by her lights. She lives with those she has to fight for and is enveloped by love and happiness.

The darkness barely touches her in those days. It tends to strike most at night but Emma is always there to chase it away and remind her of why she rejected that life in the first place. She stepped out of the darkness and into the light after the curse and she doesn't want to step back.

She doesn't want to.

It's terrifying being here. She doesn't want to revert back to darkness. She doesn't want to become the evil queen again but being here surrounded by darkness and evil is far too tempting. The dark magic is like a lure snaking all over the cabin whispering for her to succumb to its power.

Regina shakes her head gripping the arms of her chair hard enough to draw blood and rip the fabric. She has to resist. She has to. She can feel the darkness threatening to creep over her skin and bites down hard on her lip. Regina closes her eyes tight conjuring up images of Henry and Emma. Normally it's enough to help.

Not tonight.

Tonight the darkness warps their visions twisting them to show her images of her destroying them. Her ripping apart the happy ending she's built. Regina shakes her head again as she opens her eyes with a gasp. She can't handle this tonight. They're suspicious of her already and she's trying to prove herself to them whilst also proving to herself that is an act, that she isn't becoming that person again.

The temptation is terrifying and right now she's struggling. She knows she shouldn't contact them unless she has to but right now feels like an emergency. She needs the reassurance of the woman she loves. She won't drag Henry out at this hour. He'll be sleeping and even if he wasn't she fears for his safety.

Emma she can protect. If things go wrong they can stand together and fight.

She looks around furtively to make sure everyone is asleep before reaching for her phone. Regina hurriedly slips out of the cabin and into the inky blackness of the night.

_I need you_  she taps out  _meet me at our place_. She hurries through the woods stumbling over tree stumps, twigs and thorns until she reaches the play castle that used to bring Henry solace, and now does the same for herself and Emma.

She feels a little better now she's away from the others but she needs Emma still. She supposes she needs a pep talk but it runs deeper than that. She craves the comfort of knowing someone believes in her. She wants a moment of love to cling to when the darkness threatens to overwhelm her. She needs to see the partner who always makes her feel strong enough to overcome any struggle.

She needs Emma.

* * *

Emma frowns when the message comes through on her phone. The last time Regina texted her to tell her she was okay. Now it's that she needs her and it scares the life out of her. Is something wrong? Is she in danger? Hurt? Worse? All Emma knows is that Regina needs her and so she'll be there.

She checks in on Henry before slipping out of the apartment and poofing to their place. She could use the bug but she can sense the urgency in Regina's message and knows that now is not the time to dawdle. She can sense it in her gut – Regina needs her and as soon as possible.

Emma materialises just by the shore and smiles seeing Regina sitting on the tree stump. She's okay. She doesn't look physically harmed or injured and for that Emma smiles in relief. She pauses for a second taking in the way dark curls flap in the sea breeze and the emotions flittering across caramel eyes. Regina's beautiful, she truly is in every way. Emma walks up to the play area and catches Regina's gaze.

It's then that Regina smiles and god does it light up her face somehow making her glow. Emma's heart skips a beat as she sits down beside Regina. "Are you okay?" she asks reaching out to tenderly caress Regina's cool cheek. She needs the reassurance that Regina is alright and here.

Regina smiles leaning into Emma's touch. She feels better already, her heart and mind soothing in Emma's presence. Regina needed this. She can feel the light strengthening with every passing second and she sighs in relief.

"I'm okay now," Regina replies.

"Did they hurt you?" Emma asks.

Regina shakes her head, "No," she assures her girlfriend, "I just needed to see you."

Emma frowns seeing the emotional distress in Regina's eyes. They may not be physically harming her but it's clear that the undercover operation is taking its toll. "What's going on?"

Regina sighs, "With them I'm reminded of who I used to be. I have to blend in Emma and make them think I'm on their side and it's scaring me. I don't want to be that person but god Emma the darkness is so tempting. When I'm with you and Henry or just in town normally it isn't. I'm reminded of the happy ending I'm living and the reasons why I never want to go back to that life…but out there in that cabin it's just darkness and I feel so alone. Usually I just picture you and Henry and I remember my lights but today I could feel it creeping over me. It's hard to explain Emma. It's like being tugged at from all sides until you feel yourself fall down and I don't want to fall down Em."

Emma nods in understanding scooting closer to rest her forehead against Regina, "You needed to see me to remember?"

Regina nods moving her hands to rest them on Emma's arms, to feel Emma's touch against her own. The embrace always soothes her and she cherishes these moments. They are what will give her the strength to carry on. "I needed to see you. I needed my light."

Emma smiles, "I believe in you Regina. You have light in your heart and you're happy. I know you Regina and I know you won't ever give up on that. I've never indulged in dark magic so I can't pretend to know how it feels but I think it must be hard as hell to resist but I know you can keep fighting. You're strong even when you don't think you are and you're definitely not alone. Henry believes in you and he is so proud of you for going undercover to protect me. He loves you and I love you."

Regina smiles, feeling tears spring into her eyes, "I love you two with all my heart."

Emma nods, "I know and that's why you'll keep fighting. In those moments when you think you're alone or feeling tempted just find a way to reach me and I'll remind you that you're not."

Regina sighs moving her head to Emma's shoulder so can snuggle closer to her, "I won't if it puts you in danger."

Emma pauses chewing her lip before smiling as an idea blooms in her mind. She snaps her fingers and a small box appears in her hand. She tilts up Regina's fallen head as the brunette looks at her confusedly. Emma hands her the gift-box tied with a red ribbon. "I was saving this for your birthday but I think you need it more now. Open it."

Regina undoes the ribbon and lifts the top before pulling out a heart shaped locket on a gold chain. She holds it reverently in her hands before looking at Emma, happy tears shining in her eyes, "Emma it's beautiful."

"Look inside," Emma says.

Regina opens it and smiles brightly seeing a photo of her, Emma and Henry from the town fair two months ago. All three of them grinning from ear to ear as they hug and pose for the camera. The smiles are still full and true though beaming with happiness and love. She's speechless as she feels her heart swell with joy. It's perfect.

Emma grins at her kissing her tenderly on the lips before taking the locket and clasping it around Regina's neck. She moves it to drop beneath Regina's shirt and land just above her heart. "We may not always be with you but I figured this way no matter where you are or what you're doing you can carry us with you and know that you are loved."

Regina smiles brightly leaning through to kiss Emma clinging to her tightly as they continue to share loving kisses. She rests her head against Emma's once more, "It's just what I needed Emma. Thank you so much. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know," Emma replies, "I've always known and I always will. I love you. Stay safe."

Regina touches her hand to where her locket lies, "For those who I carry closest to my heart."

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
